Evil Princess
by Miku Hanato
Summary: Theyre both twins, their fate seperated them. Haruhi became a princess and Kyon becomed the servant. "For my princess, I'll do anything even if had to be evil." Inspired by Servant of Evil Vocaloid, Kagamine Len. Suck at summary, but story is better!


Author Note: Hello, everybody. So, this is my first English fict. I love this song so much! So, I decided to make a Haruhi version of it. My cousin helped me making this :D

Disclaimer: Nagaru Tanigawa & Noizi Ito

.

Genre: Romance, Angst

Rate: T

Warning: Death chara, lyrics are not complete.

.

Enjoy!

_Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai  
Unmei wakatsu aware na futago  
Kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba  
Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru_

Long time ago in a country called Celleste, lived two twins who look very alike. They have brown hair and yellow eyes. The two twins had their name. Haruhi and Kyon. The two of them have a wonderfull time togheter.

"Kyon, I have something for you!" Haruhi said cheerfully. She smiled so innocent to Kyon.

"What?" asked Kyon. The girl in front of him laughed and showed him bracelet made of beades.

"I made this for you." She smiled again.

"Thanks!" Kyon took that bracelet, He was just about to wear it when two adults with mask's appeared behind Haruhi. They grabbed Haruhi so hard that almost make that girl fall. Haruhi looked at them, she tried to escape. Of course, she realized they are strangers.

"Kyon! Help ME!" she screamed loudly, she was trying to run away but its useless. Haruhi is just a little girl. Kyon tried to help his twin, but he was too late. The two adult's rode their horse's and went away leaving that ittle boy alone behind them. Little Kyon only can watch Haruhi kidnapped in front of his eyes.

"Haruhi.." he cried while kissing the bracelet that Haruhi gaved him.

_kitai nonaka bokura wa umareta  
shuku-fuku suruwa kyoukai no kane  
otona tachi no katte na tsugou de  
bokura no mirai wa futatsu ni saketa_

10 years has passed from that day. Kyon is a 15 year old boy know. He was walking to a neighbour country trying to find a job when suddenly his eyes caught a girl with a yellow dress. That girl saw Kyon too, and that day he became that girl's servant. He realized that his master is Haruhi. Kyon's lost twin, but Haruhi didn't know that her servant is her own twin. Days passed and Haruhi fell in love with Kyon. She decided to take Kyon to have a walk to the Town Center.

_tatoe sekai no subete ga  
kimi no teki ni narou tomo  
boku ga kimi wo mamoru kara  
kimi wa sokode waratte ite_

Kyon and Haruhi walked togheter there. While Haruhi was busy choosing a dress, Kyon accidently saw a orange haired girl walking in front of him. Her eyes were as beatifull as a hazel so does her cute face. His heart was beating so fast when he saw that girl walked pass him. Kyon was in love. For the first time.

"Hey, is this dress nice?" asked Haruhi. Her face turned angry when she saw her servant looking at another girl. Haruhi loved Kyon so much that she didnt want Kyon to love another girl. She pulled Kyon's hand.

"Lets go!" Haruhi screamed. They leaved that place but Kyon is still thinking about the girl he saw. He still looked back as that girl dissepeared in the crowd.

_kimi wa oujo boku wa mesi-tsukai  
unmei wakatsu aware na futago  
kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba  
boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru_

When they arrived at the castle. Haruhi called Kyon secretly. She said something.

"I want all girl's with orange hair and hazel eyes DIE!" ordered Haruhi to Kyon. That time, Kyon felt like he's heartbeat is going to stop. It means, he have to kill the girl he loved. He thought for a while and agree to Haruhi's order. He's going to do anything to make his twin happy. Even though he has to loose someone important.

_tonari no kunie dekaketa tokini  
machi de mikaketa midori no anoko  
sono yasashige na koe to egao ni  
hitome de boku wa koi ni ochi-masita  
dakedo oujo ga anoko no koto  
kesite hoshii to negau nara  
boku wa sore ni kotae you_

It was a cloudy day, when rain started to fall, just like Kyon's tears. He wanted to make his beloved twin happy, but why cant he stop his tears. He looked at the girl in front of him, the girl who he murdered. She was Mikuru Asahina, a princess from a neighbour country. Now, that girl is only left with her dead body and blood everywhere. He loved his twin, and he will do anything to make his master laugh happily. Even if that will make him evil.

_dousite? namida ga tomara-nai_

The next day, Haruhi was lying down on the garden in front of her castle. She laughed innocently. Just looking at that face, makes Kyon really happy.

"Today's breakfast is chocolate bread!" said Kyon while sitting next to Haruhi. That is Haruhi's favourite breakfast. He gaved Haruhi the chocolate bread

"Huhu, is that the chocolate bread made by chef Yuki?" asked Haruhi while checking the bread that she's holding.

"No, I made it for you." Kyon answered.

"Really? Thanks." Haruhi replied. She ate it and the taste was really nice. The two of them talked and laughed togheter that morning. Just like there's no pain that is going after them.

.

.

.

"So.. the murderer of princess Mikuru was Haruhi?" a guy with chocolate hair shocked. He was Itsuki Koizumi, Mikuru's brother.

"Yes. It was her order to kill Mikuru. I spied on them." replied a girl with blue long hair. Asakura Ryoko, the kingdom's spy.

BANG!

Koizumi hit the table in front of him. His face turned really angry. He cant take the truth that princess Haruhi killed her own friend.

"That girl.. She has to DIE! Im gonna kill her! Just like she killed princess Mikuru, and she deserves it!" he screamed. Ryoko shooked her head, understand.

"Don't worry, I'll order all of the sword master's in the kingdom to kill her." she smiled.

.

.

.

"HARUHI!" Kyon screamed, he ran everywhere to find her. He was afraid because in front of the castle, hundreds of sword masters were trying to attack the castle. He knew that theyre from Mikuru's kingdom that is having revenge on Haruhi.

"What's wrong, Kyon?" she suddenly appeared. Her face was very confused looking at Kyon.

"We gotta get outta here!" answered Kyon panicing.

Haruhi still didn't understand why's her servant looks so paniced and scared, "Why?"

"Sword master's attacking us! They're coming in soon and they're from the neighbour country who had a revenge on us!" explain Kyon fastly. Haruhi face turned worried and scared.

"O.. Okay!" said Haruhi, following Kyon. They're just almost out of the castle when Kyon stopped.

"What's wrong?" asked Haruhi as Kyon opened his servant clothe.

"We gotta change clothes!"

"But, why?" Haruhi didn't understand.

_"hora boku no fuku wo kasite ageru"  
"kore wo kite sugu onige-nasai"  
"daijyoubu bokura wa futago dayo"  
"kitto dare nimo wakara naisa"  
_

"Just do it! Nobody will recognize us! Besides, if I die, I'll still be happy that youre alive." ordered Kyon. Haruhi understand's and opened her yellow dress. She wore Kyon's servant clothe and a hat to disguise her hair while Kyon wore Haruhi's yellow dress.

"Kyon, but I don't want to loose you! I love you!" Haruhi started crying. Kyon smiled.

"Please don't cry, princess. Now, go!" he screamed. Haruhi looked at him a while then she started running. While running, she couldn't hold her tears to loose his beloved servant, Kyon.

DAANG!

The castle door was opened hardly.

"Oh, so you're princess Haruhi, the MURDERER!" screamed prince Koizumi, didn't realize the princess in front of him isn't Haruhi. Kyon looked at Koizumi desperately then a shred voice came out.

CEEK!

Blood was everywhere on the floor. Meanwhile, Haruhi who disguised herself as Kyon was crying outside when she saw a dead body buried in front of the castle. People laughed happily, knew that princess "Haruhi" died. She rubbed her eyes, she felt something on Kyon's pocket. She took it out and saw a bracelet made of beads, and her memory came back. It felt that she was watching her flashback on 10 years ago.

_boku wa oujo kimi wa toubou-sha  
unmei wakatsu kanashiki futago  
kimi wo aku dato iuno naraba  
boku datte onaji chiga nagare-teru_

"_Kyon, I have something for you!"_

"_What?"_

"_I made this for you!"_

"_Thanks!"_

"_Kyon, help ME!"_

"_Haruhi.."_

Haruhi remembered everything now. Her servant was hes own lost twin and she regret everything.

.

.

.

Two years later.

Haruhi's POV

Today, I walked to a market to buy some food. Two years has passed and I became a normal villager now. Sometimes, I think about Kyon so much. I miss him. After I payed some money, I saw a little boy crying in front of me. He looked confused.

"Are you okay?" I asked nicely.

"Im lost. My family leaved me alone, I don't know where am I."

I looked at his eyes and he look like Kyon so much could it be..

"You can live with me now." I said.

"Really?"

"Yeah." I holded his little hand.

"Thank you! I can be your servant if you want!" he said. I laughed.

"No, I'll treat you just like my brother." I replied. I knew, that he was the reincarnation of Kyon. He filled his promise to me, to make me happy. Also, I regret everything that I done, and I'll treat him now as my brother.

_mukashi mukashi aru tokoroni  
aku-gyaku hidou no oukoku no  
chouten ni kun-rin siteta  
totemo KAWAII boku no kyoudai_

_tatoe sekai no subete ga  
kimi no teki ni narou tomo  
boku ga kimi wo mamoru kara  
kimi wa dokoka de waratte ite_

THE END

Author Note: OMG.. finally! Its done! Well, it's a little bit different from the video clip, I guess XD

I know my grammars are bad so I need your review. Reviews, critics, and flames are welcome


End file.
